


The Pace of Time

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [6]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	The Pace of Time

The pace of time is so strange

When you’re having fun

He is running

And when you laze around in boredom

He paces around town like an old turtle

His speed changing with every passing moment

It feels nice

Though here with you

I wish he’ll stop

Rest and lay dormant

As I be with you for eternity


End file.
